Loyalty
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Percy is loyal to the end. When it comes time to make some sacrifices, will he be able to do what's necessary, or will his loyalty stand in the way? NicoxPercyxAnnabeth, Same AU as Sacrifices, um...no warnings really.


So, I guess this is in the same au as Sacrifices because Percy is with Annabeth and Nico. I wrote this in an hour because I needed a break from all the stress of finals and this was what came to mind. There are probably a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to go through it, but I'll fix them after finals.

.

.

Loyalty

.

"Nico? Nico! What are you doing?" Percy yelled, fear freezing him in place as he stared at the younger male. Nico was standing on an alter in the middle of a crumbling building, his sword out and pointed at his chest, right over his heart. Nico looked up at Percy, his face paler than normal. His eyes were hard with determination even as they glowed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I have to do this," Nico whispered.

"Why? Just…just put the sword down and talk to me," Percy pleaded, taking a few shaky steps toward the boy he loved. Nico shook his head, his black hair flying.

"No, I _have to_ do this and _you _have to leave. Get the others, get Annabeth, and get out of here," Nico ordered.

"I'm not leaving you here to sacrifice yourself. We'll find another way to stop Gaea," Percy said desperately, holding out a hand to Nico. Nico snorted in disbelief.

"How? We don't have any time left, Percy. This is the only way. If I don't do this she will win. Gaea will destroy the _whole world_. You know we can't let that happen," Nico argued, pressing the tip of his sword more firmly to his chest, gasping in pain as the blade broke through his skin.

"Stop! Nico, Stop!" Percy screamed. "_I'll do it!_ Let me do this. You go to the others and I'll stay," Percy offered.

"They need you. The Seven of the Prophecy. They'll look to you for safety and guidance. But me," Nico laughed, the sound filled with self-loathing and bitterness. "Well, no one really needs the son of Hades."

"_I_ need you," Percy insisted. "Nico, please. I need you."

"You have Annabeth. You love her," Nico whispered, tears falling. He looked Percy directly in the eye, his gaze slightly accusing. "You love her."

"I love you, too, Nico. I do," Percy said forcefully when it looked like Nico was about to argue. "I love you so much, please, don't do this."

"Not as much as her. I always knew you loved her more and that's okay. That's good."

"Never. I love you both equally."

"She's going to need you be strong for her, Percy. They all are."

"Nico-"

"You need to go now. It's almost time. The building will collapse after I kill myself." Percy flinched at the words. "You all need to be as far away as possible," Nico said in a detached voice, sounding as if he was in a trance.

"No. I'm done arguing. Come with me, Nico. We'll find another way to defeat her." Nico smiled sadly.

"I love you, Percy. I always have, and you know I'd do anything you asked of me, I have done everything you've asked of e, but this is something I have to do," Nico said resignedly. He grasped his sword more firmly and squared his shoulders. He held the sword out and took a deep breath.

"Guess people can't call me a cowardly traitor now, huh?" Nico teased weakly. Percy felt cold as he watched, as if in slow motion, as Nico plunged the sword towards his heart.

"_**No!"**_ Percy roared, lunging at Nico, Riptide flashing out quickly. A loud clang echoed around the room as Riptide stopped Nico's sword before it could pierce the other boys flesh. Percy snatched Nico's sword out of his hands and threw it across the room with a loud clatter of steel on stone.

"_You idiot!"_ Nico screamed as the floor began to shake. "What have you done?"

"Saved your life!" Percy snapped back as he grabbed Nico's hand and ran for the entrance, dodging bits of ceiling. They made it outside and Percy shouted in relief seeing the Argo II hovering in the air, a rope ladder hanging over the side for them to climb.

"Climb up," Percy told Nico, dragging the shorter male to the ladder.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Nico snarled.

"Climb the rope, Nico" Percy ordered. Nico glared at him, before turning stiffly and climbing the rope ladder, Percy close behind him. Annabeth and Jason helped them climb over the side of the boat once they reached the top. Annabeth hugged Percy tightly, choking him slightly.

"What happened down there? Did you stop her?" Leo asked as steered the ship away from the collapsing building.

"No, because Jackson's an idiot!" Nico snapped, glaring at Percy.

"We'll find another way, Nico. We have to," Percy said.

"We _don't have time_ to find another way!" Nico shrieked, flushed in his fury. "That was our _only _shot and you-" Percy pulled Nico close, wrapping his arms protectively around the son of Hades, tipping his head back and engaging his lips in a desperate, hungry kiss.

"Love you," Percy growled into Nico's mouth. Nico bit his lip sharply, still furious, and rolled his eyes.

"Love you, too, idiot." Percy pulled back, reaching for Annabeth so that he could kiss her to. Percy held them close as he tried to ignore his growing sense of foreboding.

'_Such loyalty, Son of Poseidon.'_ Percy stiffened as Gaea's voice floated through his mind_. 'I wonder, will that loyalty will save your loved ones when I rise and you fall under my control? Will that loyalty ensure their deaths at your hands, by my orders when you become a part of my army? Loyalty has always been your one fatal flaw. We shall see how far you fall in the coming war, Son of Poseidon. Your world will be destroyed and it will be no one's fault but yours,_ 'Gaea whispered to him. Dread settled in his stomach like a boulder.

'_You're wrong. We'll stop you some other way. We will,'_ Percy snapped back.

'_There is no other way, Son of Poseidon.'_ Percy felt Gaea leave his mind and prayed desperately to the gods, hoping she was wrong.


End file.
